In Victory Lane where our heroes meet Lightning McQueen for the first time
The way the Victory Lane scene go in 's Adventures of Cars. (The screen shows from a reporter's camera filming Kori Turbowitz with McQueen and his pit crew as the Rust-eze pitties change his tires. Kori Turbowitz: We're here in Victory Lane, awaiting the race results. McQueen, that was quite a risky move, not taking tires. Not Chuck: Tell me about it! Kori Turbowitz: Are you sorry you didn't have a crew chief out there? Not Chuck: Ha! Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) Oh, Kori. There's a lot more to racing than just winning. I mean, taking the race by a full lap... Where's the entertainment in that? Not Chuck: Ha! Lightning McQueen: No, no. I wanted to give the folks a little sizzle. Not Chuck: Sizzle? Lightning McQueen: Am I sorry I don't have a crew chief? No, I'm not. 'Cause I'm a one-man show. Not Chuck: What? Oh, yeah, right. Kori Turbowitz: (to the TV audience) That was a very confident Lightning McQueen. Coming to you live from Victory Lane, I'm Kori Turbowitz. (Kori then drives away, while the reporter tries to get McQueen's bolt sticker on the TV screen. Not Chuck was blocking the view while changing one of McQueen's tires.) Reporter: Hey! Get outta the shot Lightning McQueen: Yo, Chuck. Chuck, what are you doing? You're blockin' the camera! Everyone wants to see the bolt. Not Chuck: What?! Lightning McQueen: Now, back away. Not Chuck: (groans and slams his air wrench towards the ground) That's it! Come on, guys. (The Rust-eze pitties then leave.) Lightning McQueen: (as one of the pitties drops his side onto the ground) Ow! Whoa, team! Where are you going? Not Chuck: We quit, Mr. One-Man Show! Lightning McQueen: Oh, OK, leave. Fine. (chuckles) How will I ever find anyone else who knows how to fill me up with gas? (The crowd then laughs. Lightning McQueen: Adios, Chuck! Not Chuck: And my name is not Chuck! Lightning McQueen: Oh, whatever. Chick Hicks: Hey, Lightning! Yo! McQueen! Seriously, that was some pretty darn nice racin' out there. (suddenly makes a sudden move) By me! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! HTB Pitty 1: Oh, yeah. HTB Pitty 2: Zinger! Chick Hicks: Welcome to the Chick era, baby! The Piston Cup... It's mine, dude. It's mine. (to his pitties) Hey, fellas, how do you think I'd look in Dinoco blue? Dinoco blue! Ha-ha! Lightning McQueen: In your dreams, Thunder Chick Hicks: Yeah, right. Thunder? What's he talkin' about, "Thunder"? Lightning McQueen: You know, 'cause thunder always comes after lightning. (poses to the crowd) Ka-ping! Ka-pow! Chick Hicks: (to his pitties) Who knew about the thunder thing? HTB Pitty: I didn't. (The crowd then tries to take pictures of McQueen posing his flashing bolt sticker to them.) Photographer 1: Give us the bolt, McQueen! Photographer 2: That's right. Photographer 3: Right in the lens. Houser Boon: Show us the bolt! Photographer 4: Show me the bolt, baby! Photographer 5: Smile, McQueen! Photographer 6: Show me the bolt, McQueen! Photographer 7: That's it! Lightning McQueen: Ka-chow! Ka-ping! Ka-pow! (Electronic music plays as the screen then shows some people entering the Dinoco tent, and some others chattering as they take pictures of the Dinoco Girls on stage. Then it shows Tex Dinoco, The King and Lynda Weathers.) Tex Dinoco: Oh-ee! That was one close finish. You sure made Dinoco proud. Thank you, King. The King: Well, Tex, you've been good to me all these years. It's the least I could do. Lynda Weathers: Whatever happens, you're a winner to me, you old daddy rabbit. The King: Thanks, dear. Wouldn't be nothing without you. (Then the screen shows McQueen behind the Piston Cup stage, posing his bolt sticker the crowd.) Lightning McQueen: Kch-i-ka-chow! (Then Mia and Tia come up, screaming for McQueen.) Mia: I'm Mia. Tia: I'm Tia. Mia and Tia: We're, like, your biggest fans! Ka-chow! (they flash McQueen with their headlights) Lightning McQueen: I love being me. (Then two police officers come up to move Mia and Tia away.) Police: OK, girls, that's it! Mia and Tia: We love you, Lightning! (McQueen chuckles, and blows a kiss to Mia and Tia. Then The King comes up.) The King: Hey, buddy. You're one gutsy racer. Lightning McQueen: Oh, hey, Mr. The King. The King: And you got more talent in one lug nut than a lot of cars has got in their whole body. Lightning McQueen: Really? Oh, that... The King: But you're stupid. Lightning McQueen: Excuse me? The King: This ain't a one-man deal, kid. You need to wise up and get yourself a good crew chief and a good team. You ain't gonna win unless you got good folks behind you, (his voice dwindles as McQueen looks towards the Dinoco stage) and you let them do their job, like they should. Like I tell the boys at the shop... Lightning McQueen: (to himself) A good team. Yeah... (Electronic music plays as McQueen daydreams of being sponsored by Dinoco. It shows him with a trophy and two Dinoco Girls beside him, with one of the girls kissing him on the cheek. Then it shows his paint being changed to blue, removing his decals and replacing the Rust-eze logo with Dinoco's. It shows the text saying "The new face of Dinoco", and changing the text "The King" to a logo of McQueen with the text "Lightning McQueen". It then shows McQueen posing in a studio.) Lightning McQueen: Ka-chow! Ka-pow! (Then it shows McQueen on the covers of some magazines, and then it shows him with Mia and Tia in Dinoco paint on a red carpet being surrounded by a cheering crowd. Then it shows the text "Lightning McQueen is Lightning Storm". It shows some people being attacked by some giant robots with bodies shaped like spark plugs. One person, who gets zapped by a robot's laser, does the Wilhelm scream as he turns to dust. McQueen is flying in the air, and shoots missiles at the robots. Then the screen shows McQueen with Mia and Tia around the crowd from on the red carpet, which McQueen signs his tire marks on the Walk of Fame. Then it shows him inside a building near the Hollywood Sign, which he is between Mia and Tia painted gold.) Mia: Oh, Lightning! (Both Mia and Tia repeatedly kiss McQueen on the sides. Then his daydream ends as the screen shows the present day.) The King: (to McQueen) If you figure that out you just gonna be OK. Lightning McQueen: Oh, (clears his throat) yeah, that... That is spectacular advice. Thank you, Mr. The King. (Just then, a fanfare is then heard.) Lightning McQueen: Oh! Bob Cutlass: Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in Piston Cup history... Lightning McQueen: (revving his engine) A rookie has won the Piston Cup. (He then drives through the wallpaper of the stage to the front.) Yes! Bob Cutlass: ...we have a three-way tie. (McQueen was shocked at this. The crowd then cheers and flashes their cameras as confetti shoots out. Then The King and Chick come onto the stage.) Chick Hicks: (chuckles) Hey, McQueen, that must be really embarrassing. But I wouldn't worry about it. Because I didn't do it! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Bob Cutlass: Piston Cup officials have determined that a tiebreaker race between the three leaders will be held in California in one week. (The crowd continues taking pictures of the three leaders.) Chick Hicks: Well, thank you! Thanks to all of you out there! Thank you! (whispers to McQueen) Hey, rook, first one to California gets Dinoco all to himself. (shouts to the crowd) Ah! No, not me! No, you rock, and you know that! (Then the screen shows fireworks exploding in the sky as a blimp named Al Oft watches from above.) Al Oft: Oh, yeah! Whoo! Category:Scenes